Fallen For The Enemy
by sherubii
Summary: Esme Evenson, the mother of Alice and Emmett, wants for Alice to marry Edward. Their both 18, and Edward is in love with someone else. And Alice likes the honey-comb blonde son of Caius Whitlock; gang leader of the 'Volturi Gang'. AH. T for now
1. Meet 'n' Greet

_(No offence intended by anything stated. This is just an opening chapter, but please review.)_

Brushing my short, black hair back, I felt a nudge on my shoulder. In the mirror in front of me I noticed my best friend, Rosalie Cullen, wearing a short, black cocktail dress that showed off her long, beautiful legs. I looked up to her face, smiling at her lips, her blonde hair, her very light brown eyes, and her small, yet feature enhancing beauty spot just above her top lip.

My brother, Emmett Evenson, came in to the room, not even bothering to knock. I turned around and frowned.

"What the hell are you doing here, Emmett? Get the hell out!" His eyes were glued on Rosalie, who had her eyebrows raised at him.

"Emmett, go." Rosalie instructed. Of course, him being in absolutely in love with Rosalie, he obeyed and exited the room. I sighed loudly and looked to Rosalie.

"Rose, Hunny, sorry about him. He's a fool." I shook my head and she just grinned at me.

"Its fine, Alice," she shrugged, "It doesn't bother me one bit." She said with a slight grin.

Rose loved being adored by others. Her whole life revolved around it. And being my friend, and always being in this household with my brother constantly hovering, she was continuously adored. Emmett would do anything for her. If she told him to jump off a cliff, he would.

Emmett was big. Not fat, just tall and really well built. He had a large amount of muscle, building up his torso and arms. To any other girl, he was handsome and absolutely to-die-for. He had really short, dark brown, almost black, hair. 6"5' and 18 years old. We were twins, despite our many differences. It's obvious to anybody that we are fraternal twins. He was athletic; he played football for our school, Forks High.

Forks is a small town in Washington. It is covered by a near constant cover of clouds and rain. And it is so depressing, it gets me down. It gets everyone down. Here, there is a small police force, a hospital, a high school, and a few hundred stores. The town is surrounded by forest, and just an hour up the road is Seattle; the nearest sign of large civilisation. Rosalie and I are constantly going there; the shopping is simply fantastic!

A small town lives an hour the opposite way to Seattle, one called La Push. In La Push lives my friend of some time, Isabella Swan, and her best friend, and previous boyfriend, Jacob Black. He is a stunner; he has, not a six pack, an eight pack, I swear! Long black hair turned short covers his almost oval-shaped face and his almost seven foot tall figure could put any basket ball player to shame. He was pretty damn funny too, but I was convinced that he still had a thing for Bella.

See, since Bella and Jake broke up, Jacob has been dating a girl he met in the La Push Res high school. Renesmee was her name, but we all called her Nessie. Bella never picked up that maybe, just maybe, Jake was only dating her because she looked almost exactly like her, and she was quickly learning to act much more like Bella. Jacob was never one to get over girls easily, his relationship with Bella took many months to get over and yet, he still wasn't over her. It'd been about two years, and lately, Bella had had six boyfriends, none of which she kept a long relationship with. Embry Call; she'd only dated for three days.

She'd also dated Mike Newton, Seth Clearwater and even Quil Ateara for a few weeks. Her relationship with Seth and Mike though, they were the two longest ones. As of late, however, she'd been really interested in a new person. Rosalie's cousin to be exact. After Mike had dumped her, and after the three days of constant tears, Rosalie suggested that both Bella and I join her at her family's get together, where all her family would come to town, spend the night, get drunk; whatever they wanted. Rosalie hated those nights. Her family were exactly like her; massive attention seekers and she couldn't compare to all the others. They all forced the attention upon themselves, and Rosalie was forced to the corner to watch her family embarrass themselves or worse; embarrass Rosalie herself.

But her cousin, Edward Cullen, was simply amazing. His bronze hair was of medium length, and often described by Bella as 'sex hair.' I had no idea what that was, but his hair was just remarkable. His green eyes, complimented his hair beyond belief, and his broad jaw line rounded off his face perfectly, making his face one of the most beautiful you'd ever seen. But behind his beauty stood a different life. One of depression, despair and sadness. His parents, Elizabeth and (ironically named) Edward Cullen, both died of swine flu recently.

Carlisle Cullen, Edward's uncle, and hence Rosalie's father, took Edward in, looking after the only child of his beloved sister Elizabeth, and, already knowing that Rosalie and Edward would get along, vowed to take care of Edward, even if his life depended on it. Carlisle was a young man, just 36 years old. He had a child at just 18 with his wife, whom soon died after giving birth to her only child Rosalie. Rosalie never knew he mother, which I always thought was a good idea. It was better to have never known her then to have lost her during her lifetime.

Edward and I have been friends for some time, we'd met some time ago when I was fifteen, as was he. We'd spent lots of time together, and we'd become friends, good friends. However, Edward, he's always at Rose's house when Bella and I visit. He's always sitting on the couch, staring emptily past the television, which is usually playing mindless music on MTV. It saddens me to see him like this, but he never notices. The death of his parents was so sudden. They'd passed away before Edward had had the real chance to say goodbye.

Carlisle paid for Edward to attend a psychiatrist, but they weren't doing much for Edward. With each new day, he remained blank. Quite. Isolated.

Esme, my mother, had always thought that Edward would be perfect for me. The day she met him, after going out for a lunch date with Carlisle many years ago when I was just fifteen, she knew that Edward and I should marry. It was kind of old fashioned; being hooked up at fifteen, seeing each other often (mainly as friends however), and then told to marry by the age of eighteen. Esme didn't care, she really wanted for me to be happy; Edward had a whole life ahead of him, and he was going to be rich.

Carlisle was quieter than the rest of his family. Yes, they were all attention seekers, but Carlisle wasn't. He was a caring doctor, whom worked for the Forks Hospital. He did a lot of shifts, particularly day shifts. He liked to do the day shifts so he could spend a lot of time with Rosalie and Edward. But Carlisle wasn't as conceited as Rosalie. At times, I wondered if he was even her-

"Alice?" The calls of my name from my mother and Rosalie woke me from my slumber of day-dreams.  
"Hmmm?"

"You okay?" Asked Esme.

"Yes… Yes, fine." I answered, pecking a small kiss upon her cheek. "Rose, Bells and I are going out today. We'll be back tomorrow." Esme just smiled at me.

"Hun, go have some fun; just remember the rules, okay?"

Ahh, the rules.

The rules state that I, or any member of my friends or family, must stay away from our 'enemies', the Hale family.

They originate from Texas, and along with Jasper, the son of 'the Volturi gang' boss-guy Caius Whitlock, is a group of young boys, whom have always threatened, and hated my family. I didn't understand why they did it, but surely enough they do. I let it slide often, only seldom letting it get to me. Surprisingly enough, I was lucky to hardly ever get threatened, and for that I was lucky, unlike my brother at times.

"Yeah, mum, I will. Love you!" I shouted as I ran out the door, my hands swinging past my legs. Rosalie followed me out, and we jumped in the car I got for my 17th birthday. A yellow Porsche.

When she gave that to me, I freaked out. I screamed for about 15 minutes, and continuously squealed "I love you, I love you, I love you!" whilst hugging her for another hour.

Rosalie and I got in, me in the drivers seat.

"C'mon, let's get Bella."

_(Stay tuned for more)_


	2. Lou Lou, Vikki and JDawg

_Sarah, Dani, thanks for the review, guys!_

_And to those who added to story alerts/favourite story, right on.__ you rock. keep it up._

I couldn't believe the speed on that Porsche!

It'd been over a year since I got it, and the speed was still insane!

Despite the pain from Rosalie squeezing my upper-arm the whole one hour trip, the ride was awesome to Bella's house, and I felt great! Over the Moon! I loved speed, and I would never get enough of it. Never.

I was dressed in a strapless, short, purple dress that hugged my all the right places. But not too tightly, still gave me enough room to dance in. Rosalie was still dressed in the dress she was in back at my house. I was surprised she got dressed early. Of course, we didn't have our shoes on yet, but Rose looked exhausted already. She looked over at me as we both exited my porsche, and the look onher face made me giggle. She looked tired and completly dead. I was ready to shout at her; 'C'mon Rose! Tonight will be great.'

Tonight's party was going to be one like I've never been to before. I've been to heaps of parties, but never one like this; a masquerade party. You know, lots of masks and hidden faces. Knowing Bella and Rosalie, they wouldn't really take much of an advantage of this 'hidden faces' agreement, but I would try to make the most of this. After all, if nobody could see my face, I could have as much fun, and do as much as I wanted to. Tonight, if I worked this to my advantage, could be one of the best nights of my life. Or of the year.

A friend of mine, Laurent and his housemates (who are actually partners) James and Victoria, were holding a massive party for Laurent's 21st birthday. Luckily, it was on a Saturday, and the party was going to be held that night.

Hundreds of people were going to be there; something like 400 people. Laurent knew heaps of people, and he said this party was going to be 'a night to remember', no matter how 'cliché' and stupid that sounds.

We arrived at Bella's house at three. We were going to do all of our hair together. Rose was going to do my hair, I was going to do Bella's hair, and Bella wasn't allowed to touch Rose's hair. Rose was very protective of her hair, and on multiple occasions, she actually made me giggle.

When we walked up to the step of Bella's house, Charlie, her dad, was already on the other side of the see-through screen, grinning at our approaching figures.

"Well, hello, girls," He said with a smile, a beer in his left hand. For a cop, I thought he drank waaaaay too much. But he never seemed to over-do it. He never seemed to get eccentrically drunk and crazy; just a simple beer at home.

"Hey Charlie!" I said as he opened the door and we stepped in. I kissed him on the cheek and Rosalie gave him a hug. Too me, he was like a second dad. The dad I never had…

"How are you, girls?" Charlie asked. I smiled in reply, looking to the stairs as Bella came down half way, dressed in a figure hugging blue dress with straps that tied around the back of her neck.

"Dad…" She warned, giving him an angry and cautious look.

"You look nice, Bells," He said with a smile. I saw her white cheeks turning cherry read, and I began to giggle as I climbed the stairs to the awaiting hair straighteners and bobby pins.

An hour later it was four in the afternoon. To get back to Forks, it'd be five, and to arrive on time in Seattle, it'd be six. The party starts at seven, so we decided that, now we were all ready, we'd leave, and get to Laurent's house early, allowing us to chat with Laurent, James and Victoria before the party; after all, it had been some months before we'd last spoken.

Surprisingly, Rose sat in the back of the Porsche. Though, there was a catch. The top of the car had to be wound up to stop her hair from flying around her face. Of course, Bella and I didn't want our hair to get screwed up as well, so we were happy to obey.

We were in Seattle by 6.10 and at Laurent's party house by 6.15. They were using Victorias' dad's mansion, which was freaking huge! The walls were white, and the ground was extremely cliché; a checker board type linoleum covered the ground. There was paintings among the walls which, I was sure, were going to be destroyed by the end of the night.

I ran up to Laurent, taking him into my arms, throwing his braids back over his shoulder.

"Lou! I missed you!" I shouted into his ear, kissing his cheek as I'd done Charlie earlier that night.

"Aww, Ali, I missed you too!" He said, kissing me back upon my cheek.

After thirty minutes of talking and catching up, we got into party mode as a few of the 'early bird' guests started to arrive. I grabbed my mask, a purple, glittery mask that had feathers coming from the bow of each eye. I was curious as to who would be coming, so I turned to Laurent.

"Hey, Lou, who's coming tonight?" I asked, spinning around to look him in the eyes. His brown eyes bored into mine.

"Uh, you know, anyone who's anyone…" He said surprisingly carefully.

"Laurent, you're being really cautious…" I said my enthusiasm dieing.

"No I'm not… Just have fun tonight, okay?"

He was very confusing tonight; would I ever figure him out?

Even when he was living back in Forks with mum, Emmett and me he didn't make sense. We met each other one night whilst we were out. We got completely and utterly drunk, and just spent the whole night talking. Of course, I was underaged to drink then, just 16, but he didn't know that. And as long as I wasn't the one who was paying, I didn't really care, and he didn't care that much either.

But no matter what happened that night, I invited him back to stay at my place for as long as he needed. He jumped at the oppurtunity and staye with us for thirteen weeks, paying Esme $10 a week for consolidation. Esme was surprisingly inviting, allowing him to stay this whole time, taking me in as his 'little sister.' With the ethnicity differences, him being an African Frenchmen, and me being a good ol' American, it was easy to see that we weren't related, causing a ruckus with our neighbours and our so-called 'friends'. Mainly, they were racist, and we lost them as friends soon after, angered by their attitudes. Yet ultimatley, Laurent left, making friends, James and Victoria, and heading to Seattle to come and live with them. Everything has been going swell for him, and he's thanked me for everything I've done for him. But it wasn't me, just a stupid drunken desicion that has changed my life forever.

He pulled me out of my thoughts with a concerned look.

"Okay?"

"Yep, sure." I said with a smile, skipping out the door as he placed his mask over his face. "Happy Birthday, Lou Lou. Have a good one." I said again kissing him on the cheek. "Let's party." I growled playfully.

_as for the title of the chapter, i was just having a bit of fun :)  
betcha had no idea who it was though... Heh :) _


	3. Time To Party

_Sarah, patience is the key. :) Excuse the language. There is only like, one or two swears, but yeah, just ignore that._

I walked along the top of the stairs, looking down into the now crowded front room of the mansion, in search for my two best friends. Upon seeing them, I began descending the stairs, the hem of my dress lifting ever so slightly. Then the wolf whistles began. I blushed heavily, and greeted Bella and Rosalie whilst giggling from the whistles. Animals.

The music was slowly getting louder, playing 'dance club music' and music that was really great to dance too. Of course, my mask was covering my eyes, and some of my cheeks, leaving my mouth uncovered. Rosalie's was just one that only covered her eyes, and not her forehead. Bella's however was just like a normal masquerade mask, covering her forehead and eyes. She looked beautiful. Both of them did.

"C'mon girls! Let's party!" I shouted, grabbing a glass of wine from the bar nearby. I drunk it all straight away, which then caused me to get a slap from Bella.

"Hey, take it slow, Alice, we've got all night." I just grinned back at her, running into the crowd of people on the dance floor.

Three songs later, Rosalie and Bella joined me. I was dancing with Laurent, my hands up behind his neck and his arms around my waist. We were swaying together along to one of the slower songs when I looked around. Rosalie and Bella were dancing with a few other guys as well.

I rested my head upon Laurent's chest just as another more 'upbeat' song came on. He pulled away from me, smiled down at me and turned around, screaming "I'M 21!!!" above the cries of the music from the speakers. There was a cheer from all the people in the crowd and lots of clapping. I applauded briefly then turned around, looking at the door in the meantime. As I turned, I saw three people enter.

"Bella!" I called, yanking her away from the guy she was dancing with.

"Hey!!" The guy shouted, but Bella was completely entranced by the people at the door.

"What the hell is Emmett doing here…?" I said softly, running my hands through my hair. "And what is he doing here with Edward?"

"What the heck… Why is Jacob here?" Bella said.

She'd dated him for four years. They dated since they were both twelve (back when it was cute to be dating, just a fling), and broke up when they were sixteen of course. Bella was happy they'd stayed friends, but Jacob always acted the least bit strange over the two years after their break-up. I frowned, knowing that we were confused as to why the three of them here, and especially with each other.

"Get Rosalie…" I whispered to Bella, making my way towards Edward.

As I arrived, he smiled at me, and Emmett frowned.

"Hello, Alice," Edward said with a smile. I grinned in reply, turning to my baffoon of a brother.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"It's Laurent's birthday party. He's my friend too." He replied frowning.

"And what are they doing here?"

"I invited them along with me."

I screwed up my face at his cocky attitude, and then noticed Emmett's eyes turning away from me. Behind me, Bella and Rosalie were walking up. Even Edward's eyes strayed away from me. Now, the three boys standing before me were staring at the two girls walking up behind me.

"Hey, Edward…" Rosalie said with a smile. "What're you doing here?" She asked cautiously. Edward shrugged lightly.

"It's better than being cooped up back at home watching MTV." Edward faked a smile, but I saw behind it.

I turned to Bella whose eyes were fixed onto Edward, and then to Jacob, who, no surprise here, was staring at Bella. _What a love triangle. _I looked at Jacob, my eyebrows lifted slightly as Bella spoke her next words.

"Jacob…" Jacob said in a near whisper, yet still very angrily, her eyes quickly switching to him.

"I was just with Emmett when he suggested we go… Then Esme said to take Edward. So… here we are…" Jacob said, sounding as if he were giving an excuse. She didn't ask him to do it but he did anyway.

"Don't Jake…"

Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand, and his face lit up. His cheeks turned red, and his eyes grew wide. She pulled him towards the dance floor, giving me a wink before turning back to him. As she pulled him against her body, they began to dance. He was overwhelmed. She was putting his hands on her waist as she began to make him dance with her.

Bella and I started chuckling at the look on Emmett's face, as did Edward. Bella turned around to Edward and Jacob and grinned at them both, receiving a smile in return from them both; she seemed to be warming up to Jacob a bit now. I turned as well and took Edward's hand in mine. He smiled back at me, and as he did, he was shoved against me.

"What the f…" I heard Bella say before being cut off by a round of laughter.

I stepped back from Edward as he regained his footing, moving to stand beside me.

"That's low." I heard Bella hiss from my right.

More laughter erupted as a group of boys, and a few girls, entered the front room, continuing on through to the dance floor. There, they dispersed and begun dancing and drinking.

"Oi, look!" One of them, one with a 'Phantom Of The Opera' type mask on, said, pointing towards my brother and Rosalie. "It's that Evenson dick!"

What are the Volturi guys doing here?!


	4. In For The Kill

_Dedicated to Sarah. :) and sorry about not having updated earlier. I just had my birthday so I was busy with my 16th birthday party :). Enjoy chapter __4, in__ for the kill._

I looked from the guy in the mask, whom I supposed was Aro, one of the older boys, twenty-two, to my brother Emmett, knowing he should've stayed away.

Surrounding Emmett was Aro's friends from the same group; Marcus, 22, Alec and Jane, 17 and Gianna, 18. Over near the bar stood the honey-comb blonde son of the 'boss' of the Volturi gang, Caius Whitlock. His name, I was unsure of, and beside him stood an African American who I hadn't seen before; along with many other people.

Aro started laughing as he approached my brother and Rosalie. I started to panic knowing how Emmett reacted around these guys, and knowing one of my best friends was between it all.

"Hey, baby!" Aro said, wrapping his arm around Rosalie's waist and ripping her away from Emmett to rest her against his body. "How you doin'?" He asked jokingly in a very 'Joey from _Friends_' tone.

"Get off me!" Rosalie said, obviously worried about what he was going to do. "Emmett?!"

"Aro! Get your hands off of her," Emmett warned, stepping closer and taking Rosalie's fagile hand.

Aro's face snapped up, forcing Emmett too look right into his deep, empty eyes. The look must have intimidated Emmett, because he faltered ever so lightly. Edward and Bella both took precautious steps forward, closing the gap between themselves and the Volturi gang in just a few seconds. Jacob and I followed close behind them both. I quickly pushed in front…

"Aro," He said in an obviously defeated tone, "Please let go of her."

"Ahh, the big baffoon has finally given in," Ao stepped forward, staring into Emmett's face. "You'll never beat me. Never. Just give up already! Your life's not worth living when I'm around." He said with a snarl.

That was low, even for Aro.

Jacob and Emmett had been friends for ages; since they were 10, or even younger. What Aro had said to Emmett had annoyed Jake beyond belief, so he took many angered steps forward, closing the distance between Aro and himself.

"Hey, douche-bag!" He shouted, pulling Aro's shirt towards his face, causing Aro too look right into Jacob's eyes. His shirt was bunched up in Jacob's hand, and he was lifted about a centimetre off the ground. Then, a group swarmed around them; all Aro's friends.

"What are you doing?!" Asked Aro as his grip on Rosalie failed, and Emmett pulled her from him.

"The question is what are you doing here?" In his tight shirt, the muscles in Jacob's arms were visible, making all the surrounding, on-looking women drool. "Don't say stuff like that, and get the hell out of here!"

Jacob then threw Aro to the ground, turning 180 degrees as he did. From behind, he was jumped on by Marcus, and from that, a massive brawl began. One that my best friend was in the middle of. I knew I had to save her.

I jumped forward, my eyes locked on Rosalie. She shouted at Emmett to stop fighting as he pulled Marcus off Jacob's back. He ignored her shouts however, and punched Marcus in the face with his large, closed fist. Laurent came storming up to me then, yet I didn't notice as I passed him and grabbed Rosalie's forearm.

I pulled Rosalie fro the fight, only to walk right into the arms of Laurent. Dragging us away, we ran into Bella, and the four of us moved a few feet from the fight.

"What the hell happened here, Alice?!" He shouted, dragging the three of us further away from the growing fight.

"I don't know, Laurent!" I shouted, tuning my head towards the fight and the two boys in it. I'd not noticed that Edward was nowhere to be seen. "Call the police!"

"No!" Laurent shouted, turning my face back to see his. "No one is going to ruin this party for me! Not you, not the cops. No one!"

His breath was hot on my face. He was right about this, though. He didn't want to have his birthday ruined, and I felt really bad, knowing Emmett had been a large factor to the commencement of this fight.

I looked frantically around the room, seeing the blonde son of Caius looking worried, and his African American friend running into the crowd of people to yank Aro and Marcus from my brother and Jacob.

My heart was speeding. Racing at insane speeds. Speeds no one could even imagine; faster than I have ever driven before. From my brother, Rosalie, Jacob, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle, mom, Rosalie, the Whitlock boy, Bella, Aro, Caius, Rosalie, Marcus, Laurent and then back to Bella. My mind was a mess.

The Whitlock boy had pushed both my brother, Jacob and Aro to the ground, though at the time I looked, Marcus was helping Aro up. Then, Whitlock turned to Emmett and Jacob.

"What the hell are you doing, Jasper?!" Shouted Aro as Whitlock, who's name I now knew, opened his mouth to speak.

Quickly, their entire gang exited, running out of the house as Laurent followed them, shouting profanities in their direction.

I looked back to Jasper, noticing his African American friend dragging him back in to reality by yanking on his arm. He quickly pulled him out the font door at a very speedy pace.

Together they ran past me. My eyes followed them, and he… Jasper… caught my eye, his face almost completely free of emotion. His face twinged when he looked my way, and as he did, I felt my heart skip a beat… or four.

Jacob and Emmett broke my line of thought then as they chased both Jasper and his friend from the house. I followed them, ignoring the calls from Laurent.

"Alice! Get your god damned brother out of here!" the profanities he shouted soon followed as Bella, Rosalie and Edward followed us out, walking at a relatively fast pace.

"Edward are you alright?" Bella asked as we exited, the shouting of all the fighting muffling her words.

The iridescent lights from the upcoming police cars came shining through the streets. Loud noises coming from the megaphones of the cars, and shouting of nearly 400 people erupted as they all began to run away, avoiding getting caught by the cops. I grabbed Rosalie's arm just as she went to go get Emmett and Jacob.

"Rose, we gotta go!" I shouted through the cries of all the other people.

"Emmett!" She replied simply.

I saw Bella follow her, eyes set on Jacob, and Edward follow closely behind Bella like a frightened, lost lamb

I heard the calls from a bunch of policemen and women then, and turned around to see four police cars pulling in around the corner, and four police people closing in. They were only 20 metres away from me, and I knew if I didn't leave now, I'd get caught for sure. I turned back to where Bella and Edward had run off, only to see that there was a policeman coming from that way too.

I was screwed…

What was I to do?!


	5. S Kah Pay

I looked to my left however and saw the open doors of Laurent's party house calling out my name, calling me into the depths of that house. There was an escape through there I was sure. Sprinting inside, I could hear the shouts of the police men chasing after me.

Once I was inside, I ran directly out into the backyard, over the patio and through past the glowing blue pool to hide in the hedges in the garden of the pool. I sat down, breathing heavily; I wasn't much of an athlete, so this was just too much for me.

I covered my mouth as I heard approaching footsteps and shouting. The shouting grew louder, and soon, it was as if it was above me.

"Where'd he go?" What did they think I was a guy?!

"I don't know, Chief. He must've jumped the fence. Should we get a patrol out?"

"Yes. Run through the streets with two cars. Keep a lookout on this house and look for that goddamned boy!" Ended the policeman.

I heard heavy footsteps and a huff, then nothing. I wasn't sure whether or not those two cops had gone, so I poked my head out of the hedges, and upon seeing nothing, stood very slowly.

"Phew…" I sighed, happy to have gotten away.

As I breathed the sigh however, I heard a nervous rustle in the bushes.

I was caught. I knew it.

"Oh, crap." I whispered, stuck frozen in my spot.

I couldn't move. My conscious was screaming at me to run, to get away. I wasn't sure who was hiding in that bush; it could've been anyone. It could have been a cop, a police dog, or worse an FBI agent.

_Would they get FBI agents on a house party like Laurent's? What if it is Laurent?! Then I'm dead for sure!! Oh, god! Oh, god!_

That's when I started to freak out. The thought of Laurent ran back in to my mind, pushing the childish thought of an FBI agent out.

"He…Hello?" I said stupidly, still glued to the ground beneath me.

The bush rustled again, and that's when I began to freak out.

A second later, a rushed figure shot up through the hedge, and I could see clearly who it was.

"Are they still here?" He asked.

My mind was still caught on who was standing before me. I couldn't respond; my mouth was dry, my thoughts were limp, and my knees were shaking.

"Alice?" He said.

How did he know my name?! I didn't care about that then, because I'd never heard it sound so perfect coming from anyone else ever before.

The shouting of policemen and women slowly drifted back in to us, and Jasper looked around in shock.

"Shi… Come on, quick!"

Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me away, jumping over the waist high fence and taking me with him as he ran. A hill was past the fence, so together we ran down that, and once again hid in another bunch of bushes. We kept our eyes peeled, and watched as six or so police-people ran past us and out onto the street below the hill. The police cars from before met them on the street. The cops that were on foot jumped in the cars, and they drove away, some silently, some with the sirens blaring.

"Phew… That was close." Jasper whispered.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was simply beautiful. Everything about him was. His hair. His eyes. His nose. His ears. His lips…

Oh, dare I admit that I was falling for him? It was obvious that I was, but I couldn't let myself fall to such lows as a Volturi Gang member's son! My mother would be so mad.

"So… You gonna talk now or not?" He asked me.

"I…uh…"

"Am forever grateful? Thank you, oh wise Jasper for saving me from those big-bad police guys?" he said, laughing as he did, feigning a Shakespearean accent.

I chuckled along as well, feeling light-headed and stupid. I'd never felt this way about a boy before, so why was Jasper any different?

"Oh woe is me, I cannot speak whilst this man be around. Could it be love, or dare it be the iron fist that stabs thine stomach with such force that these lips be locked together; unable to make a sound?" He said this as he lifted his hand under my chin. I held my breath as he touched me. "Ay, the sound of one's breath… tis gone as my bare skin touches thee's." His face grew closer too mine, so I sucked in a deep breath.

With that breath he turned away, letting me go and returning to his original accent.

"Well, we'd better find your mates then."

"Ye…Yeah."

"Oh, wow… She speaks! Even forms full words! I congratulate thee!" He said with a laugh, then grabbed my hand. "Well c'mon then, Al. Let's go."

He yanked me away, walking towards a nearby park.

"They usually hang around here… My boys diss on 'em when they're in here."

"So what's up between you guys and my friends…" I asked softly, taking my hand from his.

"Oh, even a full sentence."

"Just shut up and tell me…"

He laughed again, this time making it last until we were at the park.

Laurent was being comforted by Victoria whilst James sat on a swing, taking swigs from a bottle of vodka every 30 seconds or so, sneering after he did due to the searing pain shooting down his throat.

"Lou! Vick!" I called as I ran down towards them. Jasper stayed at the edge of the park as I ran to Laurent to hug him and apologise.

"I'm so sorry Laurent, I didn't think it would come to that."

"What the hell is he doing here?" Laurent asked, ignoring my apologies.

"He walked me here. Laurent… what're you thinking?" I asked, immediately worried that he was going to do something.

"Nothing… Just let me talk with him."

Laurent pushed his way past me and Victoria, with a look of vengeance in his eyes.

_fyi, you say the title like Dory in finding nemo. Escape… _**:)**


	6. Pain and Suffering

_i apologise. it took me much to long to update. and i sincerely apologise. please enjoy this extended chapter. chapter six of Fallen For the Enemy. xx_

"Laurent!" Both Victoria and I called at the same time.

"Let it go, Laurent." Victoria called. "It's okay, just let it go!"

"Shut up, V!" Laurent called, as he stormed up to Jasper.

As he approached and stood right in front of him, he shoved Jasper in the chest, causing Jasper to falter slightly and stumble backwards.

"It wasn't my fault!" Jasper quickly claimed, regaining his balance. "And I apologise for the ruckus my friends have caused."

At this point, Laurent was literally fuming with anger; the steam was almost visible coming from his ears, and his face was quickly going fire-truck red.

"Laurent," I whispered, my eyes glaring at the back of his head and deep into his dreads, hoping that he could feel my stare. "Back away now before you do something you'll regret."

His fists were clenched, and quickly turning the same colour as his face due to the amount of pressure his fingers were pressing into his palm. Laurent was still not stepping back. I put my hand on his shoulder, ready to pull him away, yet my hand fell through as Laurent dropped his shoulder at the same time I put my hand on it and through a punch right into my jaw.

My mind didn't process the pain of the punch until my hand flung up to my jaw to feel it dislocated.

It all happened very quickly after that first hit. Before I knew it, I was lying on the ground, sobbing as quietly as possible in pain, and Laurent was lying on the ground beside me after having been hit by Jasper.

Victoria ran to my side, lifted me up and carried me away as she was on the phone to someone whose name I didn't catch. My vision started fogging, and everything started going black. I'd never been hit before, so my body seemingly overreacted, and I fainted.

_x.x_

I woke up five minutes later in the back of Victoria's friends car, stopping outside the hospital in Seattle closest to where we had been. Victoria and her friend rushed me onward into the emergency room where they checked my obs, and my jaw. I was in a room seeking attention from two nurses and a doctor for an hour, gripping onto Victoria's hand before Rosalie and Emmett stormed into the room.

I looked up at them, just as a nurse pressed a needle of morphine into my arm. I sighed a breath of relief as I felt the cool liquid strum through my veins. Again my vision went blurry, and before I was able to hear anything that Rose, Emmett or any of the staff members said, I passed out again, completely exhausted and stressed.

_x.x_

"How long's it been now?" I heard Emmett's voice say ever-so-softly, evidently not trying to wake me up.

"Where's Laurent?" Was the first thing I said, worried Jasper had hurt him, but hoping Jasper had at the same time. The pain I felt when I spoke was almost unbearable.

"Oh, Alice, you're awake…" Rosalie said in relief.

I looked at my surroundings, noticing where I was almost immediately. I was inside one of the wards in the hospital… I had been admitted to the hospital, in my own private room. Bella, Jacob, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Victoria were in my room. However the only awake ones seemed to be me, Rose and Emmett.

"Are you okay, Al?" Emmett said, running up to my bedside to check on me.

"Yeah fine… where's Laurent?"

All was quite once more.

_x.x_

I was drunk, I was delirious and my fate was quickly coming I could feel it. But as he approached me my anger had taken control, threw me off balance; my anger outweighed my intelligence. I should've been smarter about the actions I took. Confrontations could have waited until a later date, there was no need to do it then when I could've hurt someone… that I know now. I just wish I'd known it earlier; before I hit her, that is.

After I hit Alice, I turned around to see her lying on the ground. The look on her face was much more painful then anything I'd ever seen or felt before. She was cringing, her eyes squinted, her cheeks pressed close to her nose, and her upper lip protruding upwards, proving her large amounts of pain. I'd never seen someone I care about so much in so much pain, and never had it been caused by myself. Yet I turned around again, still angry at Jasper for what he and his group had done.

As I turned, I met Jasper's fist with my face. His punch startled me and knocked me to the ground with such force that I cracked my head open on the cement beneath me. I attempted to get up, but as I did, Jasper came back over and started kicking me in the ribs with such angry force that I couldn't breathe after the first kick. The next few came with swift movements, and left me completely winded and gasping for air. I turned over, and tried to get up again, this time on my knees, and forearms. This gave Jasper the perfect angle to start kicking me in the ribs and stomach again.

I tried to call out to Victoria, but the words didn't leave my mouth and she was too busy with Alice, running her halfway down the street. My eyes lingered upon the two as Jasper continued kicking me; the pain he was inflicting upon me was now nothing. I felt none of it. I was too ashamed with myself.

"Vict…" I said, being cut off half way through her name due to lack of breath.

Jasper then pushed his foot down on my back, kicking me to the ground.

After that, I couldn't remember anything more, due to a black foggy-ness that covered my eyes…

_x.x_

"Where is Laurent?!" I asked, getting annoyed. I woke up the rest of the room by how loud I had asked.

Victoria looked down at the ground then back up at me, a tear falling down her face.

"I could've stopped it, Al. I could've."

"What?! What happened?"

"Instead I walked away. I left him there. I should've helped. I should've."

"What? Is he dead? What happened Victoria?! Can someone please tell me? I'm being left in the dark here and I'm not appreciating it. Would you please tell me what's happening?" I asked, tears starting to stream down my face due to frustration and grief.

Victoria shook her head.

"No, he's not dead. He's in the Intensive Care Unit. Jasper beat him up pretty bad."

"What happened to Jasper?" I asked, completely oblivious to the fact that my friends would be pretty pissed off and wanting him in jail immediately for what he'd done to Laurent.

Edward growled softly, a habit of his that he would soon have to break. Victoria's face went hard.

"He ran away. The cops don't know where he is. Why do you even ask?"

"I was … um… just curious."

They all looked at each other then stared back at me in confusion.

"Could you all please leave? I need some rest."

They respected my wishes and got up and left.

I couldn't think straight. My mind was boggled. My thoughts laid only on Jasper though. I couldn't think about one of my closest friends being in the ICU of the same hospital as me. I couldn't think about my jaw. I couldn't think about how much of a wuss I was by being in the hospital for this long just for my jaw. I couldn't think about anything, but where Jasper was, how he was feeling, and if the cops were after him. I was genuinely worried about him. But I couldn't tell anyone. I couldn't tell any of my friends. They would think I was weird. I was siding with Jasper. They would think I was falling for him.

I wasn't…

Or at least I didn't think I was…


End file.
